The Grand Reopening
by Twistedheart23
Summary: Everything has just began. The Guild House just got remodeled. Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Loke, and a few others have people to meet and new challanges to face.
1. The Orphanage

By: Twistedheart23

Summary: Everything has just began. The Guild House just got remodeled. Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Loke, and a few others have to people to meet and new challanges to face.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Everyone stood outside of the new Fairy Tail guild house. There were old guild members all huddled together talking. Next to them were two tall women trying to keep about 30 children together. There were lots of others there. After all of everyones waiting, the guild master stepped out of the building.

Hi! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>"LOOK!" someone yelled.<p>

Everyone got quiet as the master stood where everyone could see him.

"I welcome you all, orpahns, guild members, mentors, to the grand reopening of the Fairy Tail guild house," the master said.

At that, everyone cheered.

"The Fairy Tail guild house is now open!" he said.

All of the people waiting outside rushed in the new guild house, except for the orphans and the women who were keeping them all together. They went in last so no one got lost.

"Alright!" a pink haired one said. "I can't wait to practice my magic."

His fists were covered in fire. One of the women tapped him and told him to fire down. The orphans were led to the orphanage.

"This is where you all will be sleeping," the other lady said to them. "I'm Eileen and this is Haruko."

"Hi," Haruko said waving.

Haruko had brown hair and blue eyed. Eileen was her sister with black hair and blue eyes.

"Well, have a wonderful time!" Eileen said.

The first girl to go somewhere was little and had white hair. She had an older sister with with hair also. She looked around and immediatly noticed the kid with pink hair. She quickly ran over to him and sat down where he was.

"Hi!" she said smiling. "I'm Lisanna."

"I-I'm Natsu," he said.

_Wow! _he thought.

"How old are you?" Natsu asked her.

"I'm seven."

"Me too!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Great! We'll be in the same grade then!"

They both laughed.

"Come on! I want you to meet my sister."

Lisanna led Natsu to the other white haired girl.

"Hi," she said. "I see you've made a friend already Lisanna."

"Yep! This is Natsu."

Natsu walked up to her.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane."

Mirajane had her hair in two pony tails.

"She's 12," Lisanna said standing next to her sister.

"Why don't you two go meet some people?" Mirajane suggested.

"Ok, bye Mira," Lisanna said.

Natsu and Lisanna looked around. The main thing that caught her eye was two kids their age running around. The blue haired girl seemed to be chasing the little black haired boy. The boy came and hid behind Lisanna.

"I'm Gray," he whispered to them.

"I'm Natsu, that's Lisanna," Natsu said introducing themselves.

"Why are you running from that girl?" Lisanna asked Gray.

"Well according to her we're destined to be together," he explained.

"Oh," Lisanna and Natsu said in unison.

"All I know is that her name is Juvia and she's wierd."

"I'm sure she's friendly," Lisanna said. "Juvia," she called.

The blue haired girl turned around.

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

Gray stood up. He was as tall as Natsu.

"Gray!" Juvia screamed.

"Easy there," Natsu said.

They introduced themselves to each other.

"Look at that girl over there," Gray said pointed to a blonde, frizzy haired girl.

"Hmm, her hair is..." Lisanna said.

Juvia ran up to the girl.

"Hi! My name is Juvia! What's yours?"

"I'm Lucy," the girl said.

"Do you need some help with your hair?" Juvia politley asked her.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Juvia said.

She ran over to her new friends.

"She needs help."

"And why should we help her?" Natsu asked.

"NATSU!" Lisanna screamed. "I'll go get Mirajane."

The new group of friend watch Mirajane rush over to Lucy. Juvia followed her.

"I have a brush," she said.

Juvia handed Mirajane the brush. After the brushing was done, Mirajane took a hair band out of her hair and put a pony tail in her hair. She took only a little bit and put the pony tail to the side of her hair.

"Thanks!" said Lucy.

Everybody re-introduced themselves to her. She introduced them to a boy named Loke.

"He's a creep but he's also seven," Lucy said with a serious face.

"I can't help it if I think you're pretty!" Loke objected.

Everyone laughed except for Lucy who rolled her eyes. She slapped Loke.

"Well this was a fun day so far," Lisanna said.

"Totally!" Juvia agreed.

Lisanna sighed and said, "I think we'll get along very well together."


	2. My Power

Hi I just wanted to say that the siblings aren't exactly like they are in the manga (or anime). Oh and Mirajane is the way she was before Lisanna... well I don't want to spoil it for the people who don't know.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up and ran to Eileen.<p>

"I'm hungry," she said.

The only other people awake were Gray and Loke. Since Gray wasn't a girl, he had no problem with Loke.

"We'll have breakfast in just a second," Eileen said looking down and smiling at Lucy. "One of the soon-to-be orphans has offered to cook for all of you."

A red headed girl walked into the room.

"The food is ready," she said to Eileen.

"Ok. Oh and Erza, this is Lucy."

"Hi," she said waving.

She was wearing a chef hat and apron. Lucy waved and said nothing. The girl smiled and left. So did Lucy. She went to go say hi to Gray.

"Hi!" she said to him.

"Hi. Who were you talking to?" he asked her.

"Eileen said a soon-to-be orphan that was cooking for us today."

"Well great I'm really really hungry!" Gray said.

Natsu walked over to them.

"Not as hungry as I am!" he said.

"You're right, I'm hungrier," Gray argued.

"No I am!" Natsu screamed.

They both attacked eachother.

"STOP IT!" Lucy screamed.

They both immediatly froze and backed away from eachother. Eileen came over and gave them their food. Juvia was awake by then. She ran over and sat next to him.

"Hi Gray," she said with her head on his shoulder.

Gray backed away and sat next to Lucy. Juvia glared at her. Then, Erza came up to them.

"Hi Lucy," she said. "How's the food?"

"Great!" they all said.

"Thanks! Oh I forgot to change," Erza said.

She was still in her chef's oufit. Right before their very eyes, she changed clothes. A shining light tooke her place. She then reappeared wearing blue tank top and jeans. Mirajane walked up to them.

"H-how did you do that?" Natsu asked.

"That's my power."

"Not so impressive if you ask me," Mirajane said.

"Well nobody asked you!" Erza said taking a step towards her.

Loke ran in between.

"Hello everyone. No need to introduce yourself," he said to Erza.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Today your dreams come true."

Erza kicked his against the wall.

Haruko came over.

"STOP FIGHTING!" she yelled and walked away.

Lisanna came twirling over.

"Morning," she said.

"You resemble... that girl over there," Erza said coldly pointing to Mirajane.

Lisanna smiled and said, "Yep! That's my sister Mirajane. I'm Lisanna."

Ezra glared at her and Lisanna ran behind her sister.

"M-mira, she's scaring me."

Mirajane picked her sister up.

"Is this what you wanted to do?" she said and left with Lisanna.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed. "Come back with Lisanna!"

Everyone stared at him.

"I-I mean... you scared her?" he said blushing. "For that I will fight you! Erza, fight me!"

Erza used her power to change into her armor. Natsu made his fists into fire and ran at her. She punched him against the wall too.

"Natsu!" Lisanna said running over to him.

"I'm fine," he said.

Gray laughed at him.

"You I can beat!" Natsu yelled to him.

"Oh really?" Gray yelled back.

"Gray!" Juvia yelled.

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled at the same time.

Lucy punched them both in the head.

"It's almost time for class and I don't wanna listen to you fighting on the way!"

"Yes Lucy," they said holding their heads.

"Lucy, what is your power? Lisanna asked.

Lucy pulled a celestial key out of her pocket. She had them on a chain. Loke did too.

"Cool! You and Loke have the same," Juvia said.

"What's your's?" Lucy asked Juvia.

Juvia turned into water.

"Cool!" Lucy said. "You can take care of Natsu."

"What's your's?" Natsu asked Lisanna.

At the same time, Mirajane and Lisanna shape shifted into Jay's (the birds). They each flew on Natsu's shoulders. Then they went back into their original spots and transformed back to their regular selfs.

"Cool!" Lucy said.

"Gray?" Juvia asked.

He froze her feet to the ground.

"Hey!" Juvia said glaring at Gray.

Natsu unfroze her feet.

"Thanks _Natsu_."

"Time for class everyone!" Eileen and Haruko said.

Mirajane smiled at them.

"Bye."

They were going to train with their mentors first. Loke and Lucy went to the same class.

"Hello," their mentor said. "Loke and Lucy?"

"Yes," Loke said.

"Well today we will use our keys."

"Wait!" Loke yelled.

"I want to give one of mine to Lucy," he said.

He gave her one of his keys.

"Wait!" he yelled again.

Loke took the key and said, "Gate of The Great Crab I open the!"

A man with crab legs and scissors apeared.

"Yes?" the man said confused.

"I'm giving you to Lucy," Loke said. "Now you don't have to ask Mirajane to do your hair."

"I see you have a girlfriend Loke," the man said.

"NO! I suggest you leave you creepy crab!" Lucy snapped.

The crab disappeard.

"Ok!" their mentor said. "Lucy, lets see how you do with opening gates."

Lucy took one of her keys off her chain and said, "Gate of The Canis Minor I open the! Plue!"

A small white creature appeared.

"Who or what is that?" her mentor asked her.

"He's my pet, Plue."


	3. Orphan Family

Hi! Quick question for the pplz reading this. Would you like to see LokexLucy. There will be no NatsuxLucy or GrayxLucy so consider that when you answer the question.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up to the sound of Mirajane and Erza fighting.<p>

"I could beat you anytime anywhere!" Mirajane yelled.

She was wearing her usual black bra-like shirt and shorts as short as they can get. Most of her hair was in a pony tail with a purple bow. Erza was still in her blue pajamas.

"In your dreams!"Erza shouted back.

Natsu was wearing a scale-skin scarf and a dark blue vest outlined in yellow. Gray, who was already up being bothered by Juvia, was wearing dark green pants. He was shirtless as usual.

_If you don't want Juvia to follow you, try putting on a shirt._

Lucy, who was twirling around in circles, was wearing a turtle neck dress. Mirajane and Erza stopped fighting when they saw Lucy.

"Uhh... Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes?" Lucy said as if nothing was wrong with her apperance.

"What are you wearing?"

Lucy looked down at her dress.

"Well I don't have very many clothes," she said sadly.

"That's no excuse!" Mirajane exclaimed. "It's summer! Nobody wears that in August!"

Lucy started to cry.

"Mirajane! You don't say things like that to her!" Erza scolded her.

She picked Lucy up and took her as far away from Mirajane as possible.

"It's ok Lucy," she said trying to calm her down.

Lucy wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I don't even know if I _had_ clothes! I don't know anything," Lucy said.

Erza flashed a furious look at Mirajane. Mirajane looked like she felt bad. She started walking over to them.

"Are you here to insult Lucy again?" Erza said angrily.

"No, Lucy I'm sorry," she said reaching her hand out. "Come on, I'll find you something to wear."

Lucy hesitated and grabbed her hand. She led Lucy over to Lisanna.

"Hi Mira," Lisanna said.

"Hey, do you remember those clothes you said you wouldn't wear?"

"Ya I still have them. I'll go get them."

Lisanna handed Lucy a bag of clothes.

"I'm guessing they're for you," she said staring at Lucy's dress.

Lucy took the clothes and went to change. When she was done, Lucy was wearing a short blue skirt and a sleevless white shirt. She had to hold up her skirt. When they saw her, Natsu, Gray, and Loke stared at her, mouth wide open.

"Lisanna, it's a good fit except for the skirt," Lucy said.

"I'll go get a belt," Juvia said.

"WAIT!" Loke yelled. "First take your hands off of your skirt."

Lucy glared at him.

"When I get a belt I'm going to KILL YOU!" she screamed.

Juvia ran back with the belt. Lucy quickly put it on and chased Loke around. Natsu giggled.

"Natsu, I've got a question," Lisanna said. "What would you do if someone adopted one of us?"

Natsu thought for a moment.

"I-I don't know," he said. "Maybe we can determination that."

"Determination?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu scratched his head embarrassed.

"Well it was a big word so it sounded like it fit."

Lisanna smiled.

"I think you mean prevent," she said correcting him. "What if we never get adopted? We'll never have a family."

Lisanna sat with her head down.

"W-well, we can make out own family!" Natsu said trying to cheer her up.

Lisanna looked up. Natsu got everyone together and explained his plan about making a family.

"Well if we split up into two families," he said, "at least most of us would get adopted together."

"I wanna be sisters with Lucy!" Lisanna said. "She's wearing my clothes I so I think that'll work."

_I guess I can't be Lisanna's brother. Then I couldn't..._

"Well Mirajane will be in your family. Oh and you need a brother," Natsu said. "Gray?"

"Sure," he said.

"Wait, I wanna be sisters with Lisanna and Lucy!" Juvia said.

"How about we're cousins," Lucy suggested.

"Ok!" Juvia agreed. "That means Natsu and Loke are my brothers. And Erza, will you be my big sister?"

"Sure," she said.

"Well I guess we're an orphan family," Loke said.

"Right and if one of us gets adopted, our other siblings do too."

"Onii-chan?" Lisanna said under her breath. "I've only had an onee-chan."

"So, who wants to go outside?" Natsu asked.

"I do!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"We're not allowed," Gray said.

"But the windows open," Mirajane said.

Nobody seemed to disagree so they left. Oustide there was a playground and they all ran to the swings. Erza and Mirajane watched them in the trees. Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia were on the swings. Loke pushed Lucy, Natsu pushed Lisanna, and Gray pushed Juvia.

"Are you sure you don't want to go higher?" Loke asked Lucy.

"...Fine!"

Loke pulled Lucy as far back as he could and pushed her extremly hard. Lucy was now going the highest.

"Wee!" she screamed.

Loke watched her and laughed.

"Gray! Push me higher!" Juvia whined.

Gray was off trying to find a water hose. When he found one, the first thing he did was spray Juvia.

"Ahhh!" she shrieked. "You forget I'm water."

Juvia turned into water and was washed away behind Gray. She reappeared in her natural form and jumped on Gray's back.

"Let's race!" she yelled to Lucy and the others.

Lisanna got on Natsu's back and Lucy got on Loke's.

"Ok," Lisanna said. "Let's race to Erza and Mirajane. Ready, set, GO!"


	4. Aye!

Ok! Well most of you said yes to me writing LokexLucy. Except for my friend whose name I won't mention. *cough cough* **Misstory5120 ***cough cough* Anyway, hope you like the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up feeling a cat rubbing against him.<p>

**Meow!**

He picked up the white cat and stared at it.

"A cat?" he questioned himself.

_I wish I had a cat._

The "cat" turned into Lisanna. Natsu was holding her with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back.

"Morning!" she said smiling.

Natsu started to blush.

"L-lisanna?" he asked. "What are you...?"

He put Lisanna down and scratched his head.

"My power," she said. "Remember?"

"Oh ya," Natsu said.

_Maybe I can get one._

Juvia walked up to them with her head down.

"What's wrong Juvia?" Lisanna asked her.

"Juvia wants to be with Gray!" she pouted.

"Well maybe if you weren't do obsessed with him," Natsu mumbled.

"Juvia, why don't you not be so... clingy," Lisanna suggested.

"You are Juvia's competition!" Juvia said. "You want Gray to yourself!"

Natsu looked up at them.

"I don't like Gray!" Lisanna protested.

"But should I believe that?" Juvia asked her.

"I don't like Gray I like N-" Lisanna said stopping herself.

She walked swiftly over to Lucy.

"I guess she can't be Juvia's competition because Gray is her Onii-chan," she said.

_I never thought of that! Thank goodness!_

Natsu rolled his eyes at Juvia and walked over to Erza.

"Erza, fight me!" he said.

"Do you honestly want to lose a fight now?" Erza asked him.

"What? Scared he's gonna beat you?" Mirajane teased.

"You're on Natsu!" Erza said.

"Great! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Since when did you start saying that?" Mirajane questioned him.

Natsu ignored her question.

Erza used her power to change into her armor.

"I thought a knight in shining armor was supposed to be a guy," Mirajane said.

Erza ignored her comment. Natsu ran at her yelling with his fists of fire and Erza drew her sword. She put it out in front of her and Natsu ran into it.

"KYAA!" he yelled.

Gray laughed in the back round.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled. "I'm about to put you out of your misery!"

Lucy ran in between them.

"STOP IT!" she screamed from the top of her lungs.

They both fell on their backs and moaned.

"Nice work!" Lisanna said to Lucy. "Oh and I've been thinking. Since we don't have parents in out orphan family, why doesn't the oldester person be in charge?"

"Older and ok," Mirajane said.

"Juvia likes that idea!" Juvia said.

"Ok then!" Lisanna said.

"Erza, can we get a cat?" Natsu asked.

"Where would we get a cat?" Erza asked annoyed.

"I don't know," Natsu responded.

"Then no!"

"Aww!" Natsu whinned.

Natsu stomped away. Lisanna followed him.

"Wanna go outside?" she asked, trying to cheer him up.

"Sure," he said.

He followed Lisanna outside. She led him beyond the playground and to a cave.

"Lisanna?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Inside this cave."

"W-why?" Natsu asked as if Lisanna were out of her mind.

He looked in the cave and saw a huge cracked egg.

"Is that a dragon egg?" he asked Lisanna.

"That's what I thought but no."

"Aye!" something said from inside the cave.

"What was that?" Natsu asked stepping in front of Lisanna.

"I don't know," she said. "See this morning I was flying around and found this cave. I saw an egg and thought it was a dragons. I went inside and heard an-"

"Aye!" it said again.

"Show yourself!" Natsu said boldly.

Something cam flying out.

"A cat?" Natsu questioned.

"Aye!"

"Apperantly," Lisanna said. "Does it only Aye?"

"No I talk," the cat said in a high voice.

"Cool a talking, and flying, cat!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm an exceed!" the cat said.

"Ok?" Natsu said.

"What's you name?" Lisanna asked the cat- exceed.

"I don't have one," it said. "All I know is that I'm a guy and I came out of that egg over there this morning."

Natsu stared at the cat amazed.

"Uhh... is he gonna eat me?" the cat asked Lisanna.

"No, he just really wants a cat," Lisanna told him.

"I'm an exceed!" the cat said.

"Right, sorry," Lisanna apologized. "Anyway, his onee-chan won't let him have a cat so..."

"I'm an-"

"EXCEED!" Lisanna yelled. "I get it! I'm just saying he wanted one. But you can tell he thinks you're way better."

The cat had a huge grin on his face.

"Happy!" Natsu said.

"Yes, the cat, exceed, is happy," Lisanna said.

"No, we can call him Happy!" Natsu said.

"Ok! Is that ok with you?" Lisanna asked him

"Aye!" Happy said, still grinning.

"Can _we _keep him?" Natsu asked Lisanna.

"It's fine with me!" Lisanna said. "Happy? Are you ok with that?"

"Aye! I've got nothing to do and nowhere to go," he said.

**To be continued...**


	5. Let's Go On a Mission

Hello! I wanted to relive this moment but I didn't want it to be the same. Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>"Hmm... we can take care of him!" Lisanna said to Natsu.<p>

"Yeah! We'd be like a family!" Natsu exclaimed pumping his fists in the air.

"Ya! I'd be an Oka-san," Lisanna said. "And you'd be my-"

Lisanna stopped herself.

"Y-you'd be the Otou-san," Lisanna said blushing.

**Meanwhile...**

"What's wrong now Juvia?" Lucy asked her.

"Juvia _still_ wants to be with Gray!" she pouted.

Lucy sighed and said, "Juvia, why don't you take a different approach."

"Approach?" Juvia asked.

"Why don't you come at him in a different way," Lucy said in other words. "Try... not to be so attached to him."

"Hmm."

"Why don't you... uhh..."

"Just as Juvia thought, you have nothing to say," Juvia said. "You're not trying to help! You're-"

"Ok, Juvia, go up to Gray, say hi, and walk away," Lucy said ready to slap her.

"What will that do?" Juvia asked.

"Just do it."

"Ok."

Juvia walked over to Gray.

"Hi!" she said in a VERY cheerful and happy voice.

Lucy face palmed herself.

"Uhh...?" Gray said with a wierd look on his face.

Juvia walked back to Lucy.

"It didn't work!" she exclaimed with an angry look her face.

"Well ya 'cause you started acting like a freak! I-I mean... ok, go back over there and just say hi like you did to me."

"But Juvia didn't say hi to you."

"Go!" Lucy said pointing to Gray.

"Jeesh! She's annoying!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Isn't she?" Loke said.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked him.

"You need to let your guard down," Loke said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Sure you won't," Lucy said sarcastically.

"So... how about going outside with me?" Loke asked Lucy.

"Uhh ya no," Lucy said turning away.

Loke put his hand on her shoulder. He let his hand slowly drop down her back. Lucy knew where his hand was going and punched him.

"KYAA!" he screamed.

"And that's why my guard is up!" Lucy said and walked outside.

Loke followed her out.

"Hehe," he said. "I see you came out with me."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I bet I can run around the playground with you on my back in ten seconds."

"You realize you're not that strong right?" Lucy said.

"Are too!" Loke argued.

He got on his hands and knees.

"Get on."

Lucy hesitated and got on. Loke stood up.

"Where would you like to go today Lucy?" he asked sounding like a shofer.

Lucy tried not to laugh.

"Hmm," she said giggling. "Take me to the slide."

Loke started jogging to the slide.

"Lucy?" Natsu yelled.

Loke and Lucy fell over.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Do you like Loke."

Loke looked at Lucy's red face.

"N-"

"Do _you_ like Lisanna?" he said covering for Lucy.

Natsu's face was more red than Lucy's.

"Well do you?" Lisanna asked.

"Uhh..." Natsu hesitated.

"Let's go back inside!" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, let's!" Natsu said running with Lucy inside.

Juvia and Gray were sitting down talking to eachother.

"Lucy?" Lisanna asked. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I told Juvia to... nevermind."

"I'm bored," Natsu complained.

"Wanna go look for a mission?" Loke asked.

Gray and Juvia looked at him.

"A mission?" Juvia asked.

"You don't know what a mission is?" Natsu asked.

"No I do but... I've thought of doing one."

"Why don't we all do one?" Lisanna suggested.

"Because I don't wanna go," Mirajane said. "As the oldest, I'm in charge and I say no."

"Aww!" Lisanna, Lucy, and Gray whined in unison.

Erza rolled her eyes.

"Well being the _better_ oldest sibling, I say you guys can go do a mission." Erza said.

"On second thought, you guys can go too," Mirajane said glaring at Erza.

"Your welcome guys," Erza said to her "cousins".

"Yay!" Lisanna said.

"Let's find one now!" Gray said.

They went outside and to the front of the guild house.

"Where's Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Right here," he said.

He had Happy flying over his right shoulder.

"Aye!" Happy said.

He introuduced them all to Happy.

"Now guys, you need to stay low," Erza instructed.

"Nobody else is here," Juvia said.

Natsu walked in the door and to the mission board. There were a bunch of quests.

"How about this one?" Gray asked pointing to a piece of paper.

"Why would we want to find a ring?" Lucy asked.

"What about this one?" Juvia asked.

"Hmm," Natsu said.

"My daughter and I need help finding a box. The box holds a key to a door in our house. The door is a room that holds something very valuable. There's a lot more that I can only explain in person. Please help us! The reward is 100,000 jewels because we're very desperate."

"Let's do it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lucy exclamed. "We'd each get 12,500 jewels."

"Awesome!" Lisanna said. "Let's do it!"


	6. Key or Keys?

Ok, so, I've been thinking about how this will work and I've pretty much got it. Reviews would be pretty helpful and I'm open to suggestions. Thanks! Oh and sorry the update is late I've been busy.

* * *

><p>"My feet hurt!" Natsu whined.<p>

"I can make your face hurt too," Gray muttered.

"What was that?" Natsu yelled.

"Your ears are so big I'm surprised you didn't hear that."

"I'm gonna-"

Erza banged them both in the head.

"Both of you shut up!" Mirajane said.

"Don't you tell them to shut up!" Erza said.

"At least I didn't knock them out cold!"

Lucy and Lisanna rolled their eyes. They house was right in front of them so Lucy, Loke, Lisanna, and Juvia went themselves.

"Hello?"Loke said knocking on the door.

A few seconds later, an elderly women with white hair opened the door. She wore a confused expression.

"We're from Fairy Tail," Juvia explained. "We got your request."

"How do I know?" the women asked in a matter-of-factly tone.

They showed the women their stamps.

"Ah yes," the woman said more pleasently. "Please do come in."

"The rest of us are outside fighting so it's best we leave them alone," Lisanna said.

"Yeah, we don't wanna bring the fight in here," Lucy said. "They're about to start using magic."

They all walked inside the elderly womens house.

"Minami," the woman called. "Come down. Fairy Tail is here."

A girl around Erza and Mirajane's age came in the room. There was a table and wooden chairs.

"Sit," Minami said. "That's my grandmother."

"So, what do we need to do first?" Lucy asked.

"Well, like the message said, we first need you to find a key," the woman explained. "Oh and just call me Liann. Anyway, you know there's a room that holds a family secret. See, nine years ago, I found a letter from my mother. It said that before my father died, he wrote a will. He didn't want to finish it because there were too many things he wanted to keep a secret."

The woman sighed.

"Nobody knows what he was hiding but we intend to find out what it is!" Minami exclaimed. "We need you guys to start looking for the key right away. We think it's in plain sight but we don't know."

"Ok!" Loke said. "We'll be on our way."

They got up to tell the others.

"Wait!" the woman said. "Stay away from the old man that lives across the street!"

"Wha-" Lucy tried to say.

"Leave," Minami ordered.

They headed out of the door. Erza and Mirajane had knocked eachother out while Natsu's feet were frozen and Gray was trapped in a ring of fire. Juvia put out the fire and sprayed Mirajane and Erza. Natsu melted the ice himself. Lisanna explained everything to them.

"Well I think we should split up and look," Erza suggested. "Pick a partner."

The partners were Gray and Juvia, Natsu and Lisanna, Lucy and Loke, and Erza and Mirajane.

"Off we go!" Lucy said

**A/N: **Ok, the rest of this chapter will be on Gray and Juvia.

Juvia stared at Gray as she followed him. Gray gave her a wierd look.

"What?" he said.

Juvia was silent.

"If you're gonna be creepy we're not to far from the others. I can switch partners."

Juvia shook her head.

"Juvia's sorry!" she said bowing to him.

Gray rolled his eyes.

"We should probably start looking over there," Gray suggested, pointing to a tree surrounded with sand.

"Yes!" Juvia said agreeing with him.

"Should we dig in the sand?" Gray asked.

"Yes!"

"Stop doing that!"

"Yes!"

"Are your going to agree with _everything_ I say?" Gray asked.

"Yes!" Juvia again said annoyingly.

"New partner," Gray muttered.

Juvia surprisingly said, "Yes, we should dig in the sand, since everything else is grass. Suspicious, don't you think?"

Gray stood there with his mouth open.

"Do you not like it when Juvia is like this?" Juvia asked. "Juvia can change ba-"

"No!" Gray exclaimed. "Now, l-lets start digging,"

Gray picked up a stick and handed it to Juvia.

"A stick?" Juvia asked Gray.

"To dig with."

Juvia threw the stick and started digging with her hands.

**A/N:** Lucy is responsible for Juvia's behavior.

"O-ok?" Gray said hesativly.

"I think I found something!" Juvia said.

She pulled a box out of the sand.

"Is this the one with the key?" Gray asked.

Juvia tried to open the box.

"It's stuck!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see it."

Gray took the bok and tried to open it. It was a brown treasure chest like box. It was a cube.

"It _is_ stuck!" Gray said. "Maybe there's another box with a key."

"We found it!" exclaimed a faint voice.

"Is that Natsu?" Juvia asked.

"Yes," Gray calmly said. "He must've found one of the keys. Unless there's only one."

"Then let's go find him!"


	7. White Pond

Hi! Please **R&R **it really helps! Anyway, enjoy XD

* * *

><p>Mirajane and Erza looked and looked for the key.<p>

"We found it!" yelled a faint voice.

"Looks like Natsu and Lisanna found something," Erza said.

"Yeah Natsu and Lisanna found it," Mirajane said.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm stuck with you!"

"And who'd you rather be with?" Erza said crossing her arms.

"I don't know Lisanna."

"Looks like some ones jealous," Erza teased.

"I am not!" Mirajane yelled back. "Please, I'd rather be with Loke!"

"And make Lucy jealous?" Erza said uncrossing her arms.

"Well... I never really thought about them," Mirajane said thinking hard. "I just can't imagine her

being with that disgusting little-"

"Mira!" Erza said to stop her partner from swearing.

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Yeah," Erza said sarcastically. "Uh huh, I found it in my hair."

"Oh shut up!" Mirajane said rolling her eyes.

Erza stopped when she stepped on what felt like a marsh.

"Mirajane wait."

She lifted her foot out of the marshy area. The rest of the grass was solid and looked like it hadn't rained for days.

"What?" Mirajane asked her.

"I think we should dig up this area," Erza suggested.

Mirajane placed her foot in the marsh and quickly dragged it away. She pulled up a bit of the marsh.

"Do you have a shovel costume?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't have everything you know! Now, I'll use my gardening outfit. Or should I use my watering outfit?"

"How the hell would that help?"

"It could-"

"Save it!"

Erza transformed into her gardening outfit and started digging.

"Gross!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"A worm!"

"Seriously?" Mirajane said annoyed. "Are your seriously about to turn into a priss about a worm?"

Mirajane grabbed the worms and set them down beside her.

"Is that better or do you need your blankie and pacifier?" Mirajane said smirking.

Erza ignored her insult.

"I found something!" she exclaimed with excitement.

Erza pulled out a plastic case with a locket inside.

"The plastic is all... beat up and what not," Erza observed.

"So what?" Mirajane said staring at the locket.

"That means it's been here for a while. Nuisance," Erza said under her breath.

"What's in the locket?" Mirajane asked.

"A key!" Erza said as she opened it.

"So we found it?" Mirajane asked curiously.

"I guess. Let's go back the Minami's house."

**Meanwhile with Loke and Lucy:**

"Remind me why I'm on your back again," Lucy said.

"Because you started complaining about walking and I don't do complaining," Loke said as he walked at a normal pace carrying Lucy.

Lucy smacked his head.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Real manly," Lucy said with a sarcastic head. "I bet we're the only ones that haven't found anything yet!"

"Actually I found this key on the ground."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Lucy screamed. (It was so loud Minami heard her)

"I'm just kidding," Loke said laughing.

Lucy wacked him again.

"Stop doing that!"

"Aren't you getting tired of carrying me?" Lucy asked as she noticed she was about to fall.

"Not really but your squirming is making you fall," he said pulling her up.

"Well we still haven't found anything and we need to start looking!" Lucy firmly stated.

"Maybe we can-"

"Stop!" Lucy screamed.

Loke stopped and almost fell over.

"Huh?" he said.

"The pond over there!" Lucy exclaimed pointing to it.

She jumped off Loke's back and ran to it.

"Hey, wait!"

"Look, the water is white," she said.

"Eww!" Loke said.

"At least it's not green."

Loke and Lucy grabbed the huge heavy stick that was right behind them. They stuck it in the water. Nothing at all happened.

"HEY!" yelled a man in the house about six yards away.

Lucy took a step back so she was behind Loke.

"Should we run?" Loke whispered to Lucy as the man started walking towards them.

"Wait a minute!" the man said.

"Loke, let's go!" Lucy said.

"I'm not gonna bother you," the man said.

He had Gray hair and looked somewhere around 70 years old.

"You're hear to help Liann aren't ya?"

"Y-yes," Lucy said.

"Why don't you two come in for a cup of tea?" he offered.

Loke grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her a few steps back.

"I think this was the man Minami was talking about," Loke said.

"Well duh! That's why we need to go!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But what if he can help us?"

"You kids comin or what?" the man said.

"Luce?" Loke said.

"...Fine."

"Sure," Loke said to the man.

* * *

><p>I think these are getting shorter so I'll try to make the next one longer.<p> 


	8. Lets Save Lucy!  And Loke

"Damn lock!" muttered the Gray haired man.

He kicked the door open. Lucy gave Loke and nervous look.

"Ok then, right this way."

The man led them to a small table and told them to sit. He went into another room to make tea.

"This man is crazy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You think I didn't notice that?" Loke whispered. "And keep your voice down!"

"If you knew that then why did you want to come?" Lucy whispered in an annoyed tone.

"To look around. Maybe _he_ took the key."

"Are you insane? How the heck do you suppose we look around without getting caught?"

"Is he here? No," Loke said. "It'll take him a while to make the tea. Come on!"

Loke got up from his chair and started looking around.

"Loke!" Lucy said. "Come on before we DIE!"

"Lucy, let your guard down!"

"Ok, you die but I'm not gonna!"

Lucy crossed her arms.

"Fine," Loke said and walked away.

Lucy got up and followed him.

"Hehe," Loke said.

The house was small and had no carpet.

"Ouch!" Loke exclaimed.

"What is it?"

Loke showed her his arm. He had gotten a splinter. Lucy yanked the splinter out of his arm and covered his mouth.

"OW!" Loke yelled with Lucy's hand still over his mouth.

"Just keep looking!" Lucy said.

They looked and looked until they found a door.

"L-lucy, we're not gonna go in there... right?" Loke said.

"My hero," Lucy said opening the door.

The room was empty.

"Huh," Lucy said.

"Maybe there's a-"

"KIDS! WHERE ARE YOU?" the elderly (who am I kidding he's an old man) man yelled.

"If I die, it's your fault!" Lucy said closing the door.

"We're not gonna die!" Loke exclaimed.

Lucy looked at her celestial keys.

"None of my keys will help," she said. "What about yours?"

"..."

"Loke?"

Loke froze.

"Well... umm Lucy..." he said.

"What it it? We're about to die?"

"I'm not exactly..."

"Out with it!"

"I'm a spirit!" he said.

"What? You can't be!" Lucy exclaimed. "You know what, I honestly don't care about it. Just... shut up and sit down!"

Loke wore a confused yet shocked expression.

"Lucy?" he said. "Are you... ok?"

Lucy kicked him.

"Shut it!" she said.

She froze as she heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Her heart seemed to beat louder as the man got closer. The door suddenly opened. The man glared at them and shut the door.

"L-loke," she said nervously. "I don't think we're leaving."

**Meanwhile...**

Juvia and Gray waited for the others to come back with what they found.

"We found a key!" Natsu exclaimed coming through the door.

Juvia ran up to him.

"Gimme the key!" she said snatching it.

"What's the deal with her?" Natsu asked Gray.

"I don't know," he said. "She's been acting wierd ever since... well I don't know."

"Look!" Lisanna exclaimed.

She was next to Juvia looking into the box.

"Wow!" Juvia exclaimed.

The box held a gold ring and a note. The not said:

Minami, I'm glad you found the box. Take this ring and keep it safe.

"MINA-CHAN!" Gray yelled.

Minami rushed in the room. Lisanna showed her what was in the box. Minami took the box and ran to her own room.

"Ok?" Juvia said watching Minami leave.

"Where are Mira-" Gray almost said until he saw Mirajane and Erza.

"We found a key!" Erza said. "And I think Lucy and Loke are... in trouble."

"Huh?" Gray said.

"Well, there was a white pond over by an old house," Mirajane explained. "The pond was all white with a stick right beside it. Then, we walked past it for a second time and the stick was moved and the water was white and gray."

"So?" Natsu said.

"Well," Erza said, "Before we walked past it a second time, we thought we heard Lucy's voice. They we heard an old man yell HEY and expected them to have run here."

Mirajane looked at Natsu and said, "But they didn't."

Natsu ran to the door.

"Then we have to hurry up and help Lucy!" he said.

"What about Loke?" Lisanna said.

"Who cares about him?" Natsu said ready to burn the door down.

"That's what I said!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Oh just come on!" Erza said walking out the door.

They all followed behind her rushing to save Lucy and... not so much Loke. But it's the thought that counts.

"Did you hear or see anything else Mira?" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Nope that was it," she replied.

"Maybe the man that Liann was talking about took them and trued to-" Gray started.

"Gray," Juvia said in a warning tone.

"See what I mean," Gray whispered to Natsu. "Wierd."

"Juvia hears you," she said.

"And she's back," Gray said. "Should I be disapointed?"

Juvia glared at Gray.

"Yes you should be," Natsu said.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Lisanna screamed.

Natsu stood there with his mouth open.

"Mira can we leave without them?" Lisanna asked.

"Why?" Mirajane asked.

"Because I can't stand the fact that they can argue at a time like this!"

"Ok then let's go."

They both turned into Jay's and flew off.

"Why do they always turn into birds?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Well a bird suits Lisanna and I guess Mirajane does it to keep up with her."


	9. Lucy! and Loke

Hmm... should they find Lucy... and Loke, or should they stay there? ...

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we catch up to Lisanna and Mirajane?" Natsu asked Erza.<p>

"Yes," she said. "Gray, make an ice slope. A huge one."

Gray made a long ice slope to that reached the white pond.

"Are we gonna go on that thing?" Natsu asked.

"This is Juvia's chance to get Gray!" Juvia started muttering. "No Lisanna or Lucy to get in the way!"

"Can we leave her?" Gray asked Erza.

"It's your fault!" Erza scolded him. "You were the one that kept going on and on about her being different!"

Natsu and Juvia had already climed up the slope.

"Come on guys!" Natsu called. "Juvia... won't you freeze?"

"No, Juvia's fine!" she said shivering.

At that time, Gray and Erza had climed up the slope.

"Aye!" shouted a farmiliar voiced.

It was Happy, who startled Natsu. Natsu slid down the slope.

"WOOHOO!" he yelled on his way down.

Erza went next.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

She screamed all the way down. Juvia was supposed to go next but was to scared.

"Come on!" Gray rushed her.

"...N-no!" she argued. "I can't."

"Sure you can," Gray said to re-assure her.

He held his hand out to her. Juvia took it with a nervous face.

"Wait are we going to go n-" she tried to say.

"Here we go!"

She screamed with her eyes closed all the way down. When they stopped she was still screaming.

"We're here!" Erza said.

Juvia opened one eye and stopped.

"Let's go," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said flying above them

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I know where Lucy is," he said.

"Where?"

"In that old house over there."

"Let's go guys!" Erza said.

Mirajane and Lisanna were right in front of them.

"They're in thr room in te back of the house," Happy said.

Erza transformed into a mailman.

"Do you seriously have a mailman outfit?" Mirajane asked.

"Correction, a Mail-women," Erza said.

Her uniform was a dress.

"Mirajane, I need you or Lisanna to get in this box," Erza instructed. "As a bird."

"I'll do it!" Lisanna exclaimed excitedly.

"No, wait, you can both go," Erza said. "Lisanna, you find Lucy _and _Loke. Don't come back without Loke. Mirajane, you try and find another door. Juvia, Gray, and Natsu, spread out around the house to see if you can find the door that Mira does."

"Ok," they all said in unison.

"Lisanna, when you find Lucy and Loke, fly out of one of the windows and tell me. And Juvia, Natsu, and Gray, tell me when Mirajane finds the door. Now let's go."

Juvia, Gray, and Natsu went where they were told while Mirajane and Lisanna got into the box. Erza walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was broken so she knocked on the door.

"What?" The man said crankily as he opened the door.

"I have a package for you," Erza said.

"But you're too young to work," the man said suspiciously.

Erza hesitated and said, "My mother is ill so I took over."

"Do I need to sign anything?"

"Nope."

The man took the box and slammed the door. the man opened the box and the "birds" flew out. Lisanna flew to the room straight back. She seemed to sense Loke's fear.

"Lucy, Loke?" she whispered.

Lucy quickly opened the door.

"Lisanna!" she quietly exclaimed.

"We have a plan," Lisanna said. "Just go back inside ok?"

Lucy closed the door and Lisanna flew upstairs. She found a box just like the one that held the ring. She picked it up with legs and flew to the nearest window. It was broken. Happy was flying right outside of it.

"Take this box," she said.

She flew out of the window and on to the ground. Then she transformed into a snake so she would blend in. She was a garden snake. She slithered over to Erza and turned back into herself.

"I found them!" she said.

At that moment Juvia ran uo and said, "Mirajane found a door."

"Juvia, take us to the door," Erza instructed. "Lisanna, you go and lead me to them."

The plan worked from there and they all met up at the pond.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. "You're ok!"

He ran to and hugged her.

"Hmph!" Lisanna exclaimed (you know how people make that noise) crossing her arms.

She turned around and walked over to Mirajane.

"So what happened?" Gray asked.

"That man invited us in for tea and Loke decided to take a look around," Lucy explained.

"See, this is why we could've left Loke," Gray muttered to Juvia.

"Aye!" Happy said. "I still have the box!"

"Let's open it at Liann's house," Erza said.

"Do you know what's wrong with Lisanna?" Natsu asked Gray as they walked back.

She wouldn't talk or look at Natsu.

"Uhh, probably the fact that you just hugged Lucy," Gray said.

"Yeah that's not exactly the best way to make her happy," Loke added. "Plus, that's just like me hugging Juvia!"

"But Lucy doesn't like you," Natsu said.

"Are you really in any position to be criticizing anyone?" Gray asked.

"Just go give Lisanna a flower or something," Loke said.

"W-wait! I don't _like_ her!"

They heard Lisanna gasp and Natsu turned around.

"L-Lisanna!" he called. "Wait!"

She went back over to Mirajane. It looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"Smooth," Loke said.

Gray chuckled in the backround.

"Why I outta-"

"It's not his fault you'll die alone," Loke commented. "Besides, Juvia still like him doesn't she?"

Natsu looked at Juvia who was staring at Gray. Then he looked back at Gray, who was now shirtless.

"Dude!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wha- oops," Gray said. "Force of habit."


End file.
